


Indefatigable

by ambientwhispers



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wants Cade Hawke... but Cade is involved with Fenris. Anders attempts to relieve himself with a good wank, but Justice won't have any part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefatigable

The sight of the two of them together sickened Anders. Cade Hawke followed Fenris like a little puppy, hanging upon his every word and flirting at every opportunity. The elf was classier about it than his lover was, Anders supposed, but it was still hard to watch.

Anders' mind went to the worst places every time he was alone, most of all when he was alone with the brown-haired apostate. The mage had the gift of spirit healing like he did, and helped in the clinic as often as he could. Hands brushed, shoulders bumped; one man would be in the supply closet searching for already scarce supplies when the other walked in without warning. His smell was earthy with the slight hint of magic that mages always seemed to carry, and it lingered in Anders' nose for hours after they both ended up in the supply clo

He didn't know what he could do. Justice always frowned upon his obsession with the Fereldan. The spirit thought it was a distraction, something that would result in a full derailment of their mission if it were to be pursued.

His host, however, disagreed, and it was a large point of contention between them.

"Well, I think I'm going to head home." Cade adopted that awkward stance he always took when he spoke of -- "Fenris expects me tonight. Reading lessons, you know."

 _I knew it._ "All right, Cade. Thanks for your help, as always."

Cade shrugged his shoulders, that accursed grin of his lighting up his face. "You know you're always welcome to join us. I do suppose, though, that I shouldn't speak for him... I don't think he appreciates how much reading skill that Circle education gave you... or maybe it's something to do with that whole 'Justice' thing."

Yes, I do suppose so." Anders gestured towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cade. Aren't we going to be helping out the Viscount tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think we are. Maker only knows that man doesn't know how to solve a damn thing himself. I love knowing how much the city relies on me. It helps me sleep at night." Cade rolled his eyes, then waved at the other man. "G'night."

Anders extinguished the lantern outside the clinic, then shut and bolted the front doors. Cade had been scathing today with his quips and random innocent flirts, and it killed him to know that it would be no more than that - random innocent flirts. He'd never feel the other apostate's callused hands upon his skin, never feel those soft lips brushing his neck. Never hear his name whispered in the man's breathy voice as the fellow apostate slid his hand down the front of his breeches. Never feel him grip him, stroke him...

Justice brought that train of thought to a screeching halt, much to Anders' dismay. _**The mages, Anders. Think of the mages,**_ he heard himself - Justice? - think.

"Cade _is_ a mage. An apostate, hiding from the templars just like I am," Anders whispered. He knew it was futile. He knew Justice didn't buy it for a moment, because he didn't even believe his own justification. He wanted the man. He didn't want to help him stay on the run from the templars, he wanted to take the man into his arms and show him how it felt to be safe, if only for a moment. He wanted to touch the apostate with his own staff-callused hands, press lips to lips, explore that smart mouth with his wandering tongue.

Justice still did not care for this line of thought, and Anders knew it, though he couldn't care less what the spirit thought. The Fereldan haunted every waking thought, and haunted what little sleep he got. Anders knew the only way he would get restful sleep tonight...

Justice did not approve. Justice did not approve at all.

“Shut up, you...” Anders crossed the clinic to his cot, unbuckling his jacket and dropping it onto the table next to the makeshift bed. His tunic was pulled over his head to join the small pile of leather and feathers, and he kicked his boots off before pulling off his breeches and smallclothes. He slipped under the covers, shivering a bit as his naked skin contacted the cool linens. He allowed thoughts of Cade in, even as he knew he shouldn't.

Anders pictured that smile that the brunet wore: the one that said he hid something deep within - something dark, or perhaps just a mass of secrets. He pictured the man wearing that smile for him.

He traced a finger around his nipple and bit back a moan as he let his other hand slide down his bare stomach to stroke his thigh. Cade would do this as he nipped at the base of his neck, as he breathed sweet nothings and enticing promises into his ear.

He thought about how the man's hand would feel as he wrapped his own about his hardening erection, imagining that the other mage would have a similar set of calluses from working with a staff. He focused on how the Fereldan would stroke him, how he would twist his nipple as he bit his lip, his green eyes staring into his own honey-colored ones for his reaction.

As he twisted the hard flesh on his chest, he gasped, bucking into his stroking hand. He pictured how he would growl at Cade, and how the man would give that horrible teasing smile in return as he asked if Anders enjoyed the abuse.

Justice railed at the thought of the question, stumbling Anders’ fantasy just long enough to kill the arousal.

Anders bit his lip as he sped up his strokes to try to recapture the moment. He imagined that Cade matched his pace with his own hand, pressing his lips to his own collarbone and swiping his tongue along the skin. Outside of his fantasy, he shivered and muttered the Fereldan’s name aloud, squeezing the flesh with each firm stroke.

In his mind, Anders felt the other man drag his tongue along his own too-thin chest. Cade would follow the line of the knotted scar above his heart before nipping at a few of the protruding ribs. He could almost feel the other apostate’s breath on the head of his cock, cooling the pre-cum already gathering there. He imagined the sensation of a warm mouth engulfing him, imagined the sound of the pleased murmur and the feel of the brunet’s throat rumbling as he made the sound. He picked up the pace again, bucking his hips up into the thrusts and cursing his imagination.

Justice cursed him in return. _**It is not just to molest someone in your imagination. He and his lover would be furious if they knew.**_

Anders scowled, squeezing his eyes closed as if that would shut out the spirit’s thoughts.

Cade would use his tongue just right, just how Anders liked it; just how he had been taught. He would nip at the perfect junction of foreskin and shaft, and he himself would moan in response.He would fist a hand in the other man's hair, setting the brutal pace he would be expected to maintain.

Anders glistened with sweat, his arm burning from the frantic pace he had set. He kicked off his blankets and shivered again as he felt the open air hit his skin. He pictured Cade conjuring a small ice spell to tease him with, and he had goosebumps thinking about it. The man with his piercing green eyes would know exactly how to use magic to please him.

He would pull Cade off of himself, then push the other man face-down to the cot as he conjured a small grease spell in a strategic location. He would shove a single finger inside as he growled. The Fereldan apostate would buck back as he was fucked with first one, then two fingers. He would beg for more, and Anders would comply. He would scissor the fingers inside of the brunet, then slip a third in, and the man would moan like a common whore.

Anders still stroked himself, his mind taking him places he rarely allowed it to go. He imagined Cade begging to be fucked, to be taken like the whore he was. He would tease the other man a bit with the dripping head of his hardness before finally slipping it past that first resistant entry. He would only slide it in and out fractions of an inch, and the Fereldan would again beg for more. He would exit and re-penetrate several times, all the while reminding the apostate that he belonged to him.

Justice was flabbergasted. _**Belonged to you? As if he were a slave? You know you shouldn’t be thinking of these things, Anders.**_

“Shut... up!” Anders spat from between clenched teeth as his grip on himself grew firmer, chasing after his elusive end.

In Anders’ mind, Cade would moan like a wanton harlot, rocking back to meet him with each thrust. He would watch as his cock disappeared deep into the Fereldan apostate, and he would lean over the other mage to stroke him in time with the pounding he would receive.

Anders bit his lip hard to keep from crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure - his arm burned with the effort of his furious strokes, but the feel of his foreskin gliding over his shaft felt amazing. He imagined how it would feel to have Cade wrapped around him, if it wasn't his hand doing the stimulating. He imagined how he would bite the man's ear as he stroked him, as he buried himself in him.

He slid his other hand down his chest and stomach, teasing himself with little strokes and scratches, thinking of how much he would love to be touching Cade like this. He cupped his bollocks with that hand, massaging with a firm touch. Little gasps and groans slipped out with each light squeeze. He thought about how it would feel if they instead slapped against Cade, bouncing off his firm skin.

 _ **Cease this degradation!**_ Justice demanded. Anders ignored him.

Cade would beg Anders to continue, tell him to never stop fucking him. He would keep stroking in the same tempo, bringing his other hand up to twist the apostate's nipple as he bit his ear. The apostate would let out a keening moan, releasing his seed in spurts onto the linens of his cot.

Anders would turn the other mage onto his back without even slipping out, hooking the man's knees over his shoulders and plowing into him. He would groan as Cade still clenched about him a few times as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. The Fereldan would moan his name, begging him for rest, his back arching off the cot.

Anders would do no such thing. He’d continue pounding into the apostate, his breath ragged as he breathed Cade’s name over and over. He would moan as the man groaned beneath him, as thighs pressed against his chest. He would reach down and stroke the other apostate to hardness again despite the man’s protestations. He would tell him he would fuck him until he begged for mercy.

Anders would spread Cade’s legs as far apart as possible and thrust as hard as he could, letting go of the other man’s cock. He would tell the apostate to stroke it, and he would groan aloud as he followed his direction.

“Oh, Anders,” Cade would sigh. Anders would feel himself approaching his climax...

 _ **DESIST YOUR ABASEMENT.**_ Justice boomed, making a horrible enough dissonance in Anders’ mind to completely throw him off from his act.

Anders winced as he let go of his rapidly wilting erection. His skin burned with the proof of his lack of foresight - with no lubrication, he’d managed to chafe himself. He noted the sun starting to rise behind the windows, and threw the blanket over himself to try to grab a quick hour of sleep before his first patients would arrive early in the day.

“You win this round, Justice.” He grumbled as he resigned himself to another day without an orgasm.


End file.
